1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen used in a display apparatus such as a color image receiving tube, and a method of manufacturing such a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the inner surface of the face plate of a cathode ray tube or a color image receiving apparatus, dot-shaped or striped phosphor layers emitted light colored in red, blue and green are formed. As electron beams collide with these phosphor films, the phosphor films emit light, thus displaying an image. In order to enhance the contrast and the color purity of the display apparatus, there have conventionally been attempts to improve the phosphor layer. For example, there has been proposed a filter-applied phosphor layer having a structure in which a pigment layer of the same color as the emitting color of the phosphor layer is provided between the face plate and the phosphor layer. With this structure, of the external light made incident, the green and blue light components are absorbed by a red pigment film, the green and red light components are absorbed by a blue pigment film, and the blue and red light components are absorbed by a green pigment film. With use of filter-applied phosphor films, the contrast and the color purity of the display apparatus can be enhanced.
As the panel substrate on which phosphor layers are formed, a so-called tint panel or dark tint panel having a light transmittance lower than that of the conventional type of glass panel is conventionally formed, for the purpose of attenuating the external light reflecting components and enhancing the contrast ratio. The filter of such a filter-applied phosphor layer has a function of attenuating the external light reflection components, and therefore it is expected that the filter-applied phosphor layer can be applied to a face plate having a good light transmittance. Such a filter-applied phosphor layer is disclosed in, for example, Jan. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-275008. However, in the case where such a filter-applied phosphor layer is actually applied to a face plate having a high light transmittance, a new problem occurs. That is, the black matrix does not exhibit a sufficient blackness due to the irregular reflection on the surfaces of particles which are constituents of the black matrix.
The black matrix is usually formed of graphite particles having an average particle diameter of about 0.5 .mu.m. The formation of the black matrix is carried out generally in the following manner. That is, a resist layer is formed at a position corresponding to each color of the inner surface of a panel, and a dispersion solution of graphite particles is applied on the entire surface including the resist layer, followed by drying, and the applied graphite pigment particle layer is removed along with the resist layer.